Godzilla (Godzilla: New Age of Monsters)
Godzilla is a nuclear enhanced dinosaur kaiju that appears as the titular protagonist of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Appearance Godzilla is about 55 meters, has a greenish skin, and purple dorsal fins. Personality Godzilla has had a grudge against the human race for years because humans are always attacking him when he wants to be alone. Despite his hate, Godzilla shows respect towards Mothra, Mothra Leo, the Shobijin, the Ultras, Daimajin, Rodan, Anguirus, and other allies. Godzilla deeply cares for Godzilla Junior. The Shobijin revealed that Godzilla's sole purpose is to restore the balance of nature and believes that humans can not be trusted. After his encounter with Ultraman Cosmos and saving some people from a falling building, Godzilla learns to trust the human race and forgives them. Godzilla is very protective of his son, Godzilla Junior and makes sure that he will take place as the new king of the monsters. Godzilla has fought many enemies in the past like King Ghidorah, Gigan and Hedorah. Intelligence Godzilla is shown to have more intelligent that any human. He often known the weaknesses of his enemies and communicates with other Kaiju. Origin Godzilla was the last member of a theropod dinosaur called Godzillasaurus that survive the mass extinction. During the 1950's, scientists were testing the H-Bomb in the Pacific Ocean where the Godzillasaurus gets mutated by the radiation and was transforms into the most destructive creature on Earth. History Early Life 12 years since the death of the original Godzilla, a second one appeared in the 1960s, attacking Japan numerous times and fighting other monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, and Gigan. At some point in the 1990s, Godzilla attacked Tokyo and fought Mothra, the latter eventually defeated the King of the Monsters while dying in the process. Present Death Powers/Abilities Because of the H-bomb and the nuclear energy to his body, Godzilla has developed many powers. *Atomic Breath - Godzilla can generate a beam of pure atomic radiation from his mouth. *Laser Eye Beams - Godzilla can shoot laser eye beams from his eyes. *Adaptive Swimmer - Godzilla can swim in the ocean. *Extraordinary Jumping - Godzilla can jump high. *Strong Tail - Godzilla's tail is one of his strongest attacks. *Energy Absorbing - Godzilla absorbs nuclear energy, plasma energy and electricity. *Telepathy - Godzilla can communicate with other monsters. *Regeneration - Godzilla can heal his wounds quickly. **Regenerator G1 - a substance that is the source of Godzilla's regeneration ability. Trivia *This incarnation of Godzilla deeply cares for his son. *Everyone in Japan knows about Godzilla. *Unlike the other monsters from Japan's past, Godzilla is the only monster to attack Japan many times. *Godzilla is often known as the monster that started it all. **Because the original Godzilla is the reason why giant monsters attack Japan. Gallery Godzillasaurus.jpg|Godzilla before his mutation 64Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla during his early years attacking Japan Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla's current appearance Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Prehistoric mutants Category:Dinosaurs Category:New Age of Monsters Category:Former Villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Godzilla strikes back Kaiju Category:Godzillasaurus Category:Reptiles Category:Prehistoric Kaiju Category:Inhabitants of Monster Island Category:Deceased Kaiju Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:True Neutral Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Characters